bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Manami Yume
| name = | kanji = 愛美夢 | romanji = | race =Kenmeiotome (Tenshi ) | birthday = January 21st | age =Pre-Collapse: 15-16 Post-Collapse: 20-21 | gender = Female | height = 5'6 (Post-Collapse) 5'4 (Pre-Collapse) | weight = 110lbs | eyes = Blue | hair = Silver-Gray | bloodtype = A- | unusual features = | affiliation = Kei Yume, Kiyoko Takara | previous affiliation = | occupation = Student | team = | previous team = | partner = Yukia Satonaka Seraphim Tatsumi | previous partner = | base of operations = Yume Family Manor | marital status = Single | education = Seta Girls' Academy Hama Weapons Academy | status = Active | shikai = Not Yet Achieved | bankai = Not Yet Achieved | kaihou = Not Yet Revealed }} Manami "Mana" Yume (愛美夢, literally meaning Loving, Beautiful Dream), also referred to as Manami Takara (愛美宝, lit. Loving, Beautiful Treasure) was the unofficial Student-Leader of Seta Girls' Academy, Head Girl of the Étoile House, and aforementioned rival and younger sister to Mizuko Hoshiko. She was the first child of Kei Yume and Kiyoko Takara, older sister of Chihaya Yume, beloved niece to Rei Yume, the great descendant of Michael Yume, and the unofficial grand daugther to Kami-sama. Prior to the Collapse, Manami was visiting her father Kei Yume alongside her sisters, Mizuko Yume and Chihaya Yume in Soul Society while their mother Kiyoko Takara stayed in Eden to oversee Kenmeiotome matters. She was at the forefront of the Collapse and manage to survive the disastrous event, albeit at the cost of Kei Yume mysteriously disappearing. Along with Mizuko Yume and Chihaya Yume, Mizuko met with the other survivors of Soul Society, eventually joining the reformed Gotei Remnant. Although the Yume Sisters could return to the World of the Living, Manami decided to stay and aid in the Gotei Remnant, which was possibly inspired by their father's sacrifice. Manami had a brief appearance in Bleach: Tribulations, having been borne sometime between the interim of Part IV and V of the series. She routinely appeared under the care of her mother. During the time-skip to the Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Storyline (approximately twelve years), Manami had grown up to be quite a wonderful young woman, often appearing as a supporting character in most instances and was typically found in the company of her closest friends, Yukia Satonaka and Seraphim Tatsumi. Several years had passed and Manami, in her early twenties, makes an appearance in Bleach: Cataclysm. She was one of the few who managed to survive the disastrous Collapse alongside her sisters, Chihaya Yume and Mizuko Hoshiko at the expense of their father's mysterious disappearance. Appearance Manami had the appearance of a blossoming young woman of petite height and slim frame. She had long, silvery hair that easily reached past her shoulders, ending at the back just above her hips, with two short bangs that framed the side of her face. She also had one lock of her hair that covered a part of her forehead, the end reaching somewhat above her eyes. Manami wore one simple accessory, a long cut ribbon of blue coloration tied in two bows that seemingly accented her silver hair. She was largely known for her striking aqua blue eyes, much like her father Kei, which was said to give the woman an air of seriousness and majesty to those who stood within the Kenmeiotome's presence and captivate anyone who laid their gaze on her. Many, such as Kei Yume, Anna Satonaka, and Hime Senritsu, had often remarked that Manami appeared strikingly similar to her mother, Kiyoko Takara in terms of looks and mannerisms. However, Manami lacked the voluptuous and curvy figure possessed by both Kiyoko and Yukia, a fact her mother and friend continually teased her on. Instead, she had a flat chest, much to her chagrin and annoyance. Manami's most commonly worn attire was a loose predominately black dress with fringed golden trimmings and a collared white top, somewhat reminiscent to the House of Étoile Uniform from Seta Girls' Academy. She also wore a light blue poncho with black stripes draped over her shoulders, much like a small cape, kept aloft by a midnight black brooch with a silver cross etched into the middle. Manami also wore a brown leather belt-like pouch sideways above her waist, where she kept it some of her equipment in. She also stated that it was fashionable, to her anyways. Manami wore long white and alluring stockings with brown boots made by her father, completing her outfit. Although unseen, Manami had a silver Densoumamori hidden underneath her clothing, allowing the young woman unrestricted communication with similar possessors. As a child, Manami wore much heavier clothing, mostly silver and dark blue coats. She usually donned a simple dark blue, large and comfy overcoat that she wore over a plain white shirt and regular pants. During her youth, Manami was commonly seen with a long scarf of varying colors, wrapped around her neck. She also sported two marble bracelets around her wrists, with one sporting a cute bear charm from the Human World. Her hairstyle was not really different from her current one, with the only difference being that she did not have the bow ribbons and merely kept her hair aloft with a red a scrunchy. Another slight change was that she had two long bangs placed behind her eyes, made to reach her chest area. Personality As the child of two extremely prominent individuals, a Third Division Captain of the Gotei Thirteen and the Ruler of the Kenmeiotome respectively, Manami had a lot to live up to. As a result, Manami regularly portrayed herself as a serious and refined individual, acting in a refined graceful manner who also regularly took things at face value. However, Manami was also naive and was often the subject of Yukia's and Seraphim's machinations and pranks. Although cold-hearted from time to time, Manami She often referred herself as a kuudere, as she was normally cold and unassuming in one moment but would later reveal a softer and kinder side in another. Manami was known to have a sharp tongue, whom she consistently used it on Yukia to either admonish or lecture her on anything that she didn't agree it. In spite of this, Manami was quite sincere with her words, expressing worry in her own unique way. Manami enjoyed poking fun and teasing people whom she was comfortable with, namely young men around her age. Individuals such as Yori Hisagi had come to experience this numerous times. History Synopsis Part III Part IV Part V Equipment Densoumamori (伝送守り, Communication Amulet): A specialized silver amulet gifted to Manami at the behest of father. It was a devices developed by 12th Division Captain Nobu Sadao that allowed the wearers to telepathically communicate with anyone wearing a similar amulet. The accompanying units were worn by her parents, as a means to allow the family in constant communication with each other. Hojiku-Zai (補肉剤, Flesh-mending Drug): The famous "regenerative serum" ex-Captain Mayuri had previously developed. Upon injection of the green chemical, it can regrow any limbs sans the head in a matter of moments. However, the user still felt the pain normally associated with regrowing a limb. It could also be used to heal minor to moderate injuries. Manami was given samples of Hojiku-Zai and managed to synthesize the chemical into several green pills that she typically kept on hand in her pouch. Powers and Abilities Vast Wisdom Power: As the daughter of an extremely powerful Shinigami-Tenshi Hybrid and a Kenmeiotome Leader, Manami would naturally be borne an enormous reservoir of power. *'Aura' High-Speed Regeneration: A general ability possessed by the Kenmeiotome. Wounds could almost be healed instantly and escape large attacks with very little to no injuries whatsoever. Any limb or organ can be healed given enough time, save for the Head or complete destruction of the body. Through this ability, Manami had no visual indications of scarring or injury and remained in peak condition. However, due to Manami's Hybrid status, her healing ability had been somewhat impaired to a certain extent. The amount had not yet been disclosed. High Intellect: Due to being the child of Kiyoko Takara and Kei Yume, Manami was naturally intelligent. Manami was a self-professed scholar who desired to increase her knowledge through constant study and natural experience. As such, Manami spent a considerable amount of time in her Mother's study and the Academy's extensive Library. Much like her Father, Manami enjoyed the teachings of Plato, Aristotle, Socrates, as well as those of Thomas Hobbes and Friedrich Nietzsche. She was said to be dreadfully philosophical, even to the whimsical Kei. *'Expert Chemist': As an associate of Captain of the Twelfth Division, Nobu Sadao, Manami became quite an adept chemist, using the knowledge she gained to create multiple concoctions. Manami knew the effects of most chemicals. As long as Manami had a laboratory or the materials on hand, she could make a myriad of potions. Her most well known achievement was that Manami was able to successfully synthesize Hojiku-Zai into a pill form. However, she had not yet disclosed the information to its process, but has stated it to be quite intricate and time-consuming. Expert Swordmanship Specialist: *'Expert Sojutsu Practitioner': *'Expert Archery Practitioner': Kenmei Kōsaku Expert: Manami possessed a considerable amount of knowledge of Kenmei Kōsaku spells, having been personally taught by her mother, Kiyoko Takara and Ayane Emiko, both of whom were members of The Five Maidens as well as leading researchers of the Kenmei Kōsaku. Her knowledge spanned to several Forbidden spells. *'Sōdai no Shōheki' Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite being skilled in a wide range of subjects and combat disciplines, Manami was not as talented in terms of hand-to-hand combat as much as she would like to be. Despite taking Physical Education courses with the Kenmeiotome Kobato, Manami still paled in comparison when compared to the rest of the students. According to Mizuko Hoshiko, anyone with basic knowledge in Hakuda could easily take Manami out. As a result, Manami regularly relied on other skills to defend herself. Hagoromo (衣, literally meaning Angel's Raiment): As an individual basically descended from three separate races, Manami possessed one of the most prominent traits from her Tenshi bloodline, this being a set of natural wings. Like the majority of her Tenshi kin, Manami was able to passively absorb any form of Wisdom in the surrounding atmosphere and to a minor extent, reiryoku, to fuel her body for extended periods of time. Through practice, Manami could carefully manipulate the amount of Wisdom she released and absorbed. But due to Manami's heavily diluted bloodline, her wings were not fully mature, much to the woman's embarassment. As a result, Manami constantly hid smalls wings within the confines of her blue poncho and only revealed it to the people she trusted the most. Unfortunately, the short stature of Manami's wings disallowed her the full combat capabilities normally provided but Kei and Kiyoko did develop a means to overcome the obstacle. Through rigorous training with Kiyoko, Manami had shown her self to be quite capable of dissipating most Kenmei Kosaku spells by bringing her poncho into contact with it and splitting it in two separate directions. Through Kei, Manami was taught to manipulate her very feathers for a variety of purposes, both for defensive and offensive means. *'Hikari Hitoame' (光一雨, literally meaning Light Shower): In order to compensate for Manami's short Wings, she used Wisdom to artificially lengthen them to an appropriate size for a short period of time. While this was activated, Manami made use of the Nezumi no Yomeiri. Soaring into the sky, Manami infused her wings with Reiryoku and Wisdom, until it took on a whitish hue. Manami would then spin around, using the kinectic force she created to release numerous bolts of energy at her target. Upon impact, a bright flash of light would occur, which was followed by a small explosive blast of energy. *'Harukayabane' (遥か矢羽, literally meaning Remote Arrow Feathers): A specialized technique taught by Kei, it was meant to overcome Manami's disadvantages with her wings. By infusing Wisdom into her wings, Manami was able to release her feathers into the atmosphere. Due to her connection with her energy, Manami was able to expertly control the feathers to do her bidding. For offensive purposes, Manami caused the feathers to lengthen and harden to a composition similar to a sword. Manami used these "swords" as remote weaponry, overwhelming the enemy in a fashion similar to swarm tactics. She could use the Wisdom found in the Feathers to fire short bursts of energy. *'Shaheiyabane' (遮蔽矢羽, literally meaning Shielding Arrow Feathers): A specialized technique taught by Kei, it was meant to overcome Manami's disadvantages with her wings. By infusing Wisdom into her wings, Manami was able to release her feathers into the atmosphere. Due to her connection with her energy, Manami was able to expertly control the feathers to do her bidding. For defensive purposes, Manami caused the feathers to expand to a shape of a small shield. Manami used her numerous "shields" as a remote defense network, absorbing a various amount of enemy attacks with no damage to herself. Jisou Hatsugen (事相発現, literally meaning Phase Manifestation): Basically a combination of the Kenmeiotome's Hatsugen and Kei's Phase ability. While it allowed Manami to physically manifest her body and interact with the Human World and Spiritual World respectively, she was also able to manipulate the aspects of semi-perpetual reality, much like her father. Manami was able to phase in and out of the spacial realm and into her own reality at will, completely avoiding injury and confusing the opposition. She could easily make her body intangible and phase through most objects as well as the environment. She typically used it to partially phase certain parts of her body and anything she came into contact with. However, Manami cannot disregard and transcend the laws and bounds of reality, namely phasing out large objects, due to the toll it took on her body. Manami was also unable to phase through indefinitely, as there was unknown cooldown associated with it. Enhanced Speed and Agility: As a result of Manami's slim and flexible stature, she possessed a fair amount of natural speed and reflexes to be able to fight unhindered and effectively on the battlefield. Manami was extremely agile, commonly using jumps, flips, and dodges to constantly sow confusion and keep the opponent guessing. Focus Due to Manami's inability to access the majority of her Shinigami abilities, Kiyoko had forged a special Focus for her daughter's personal use, giving the youth a means to protect herself in times of trouble. Dominus (主君, Shukun; Japanese & Latin for Lord or Master): *'Yume no Kantsuuha' (夢の貫通波, Piercing Waves of Dreams): While it was generally assumed that Yume no Kantsuuha was a Zanpakuto ability, Manami proved that it was not required, implying that it was possibly passed down genetically or was a Clan technique. Through the constant absorption of spiritual energy into her Focus, Manami was able to direct and condense the stored energy into the edge or tip of the blade. With a sweep of her Focus, the blade would release a devastating discharge of blue cackling energy, much akin to lightning. She was capable of manipulating the size and direction of the wave as well as how much energy she could divert into it. During engagement, Manami could split the attack into multiple segments and use it for multi-directional attacks. Yume no Kantsuuha could be applied in multiple succession, at the expense of damage. Focus Special Ability: Shinjitsu Hyoukai (氷海, Frozen Sea) Shinjitsu Special Ability: Notes Trivia *Manami is the first individual to be descended from three species and the first to bear their associated traits. *Manami is 1/2 Kenmeiotome on her Mother's Side and 1/4 Tenshi and 1/4 Shinigami on her Father's Side. *Although Manami was the Daughter of Kiyoko Takara, she did not possess the legendary bust size of her Mother. *Although Manami doesn't like to admit, she is constantly doted upon by her Father. A fact she usually detests, responding by punching by him away whenever he embarrassed her or goes to far with his antics. *Much to Rei Yume's annoyance, Manami appeared a bit older than her Aunt. *In a previous visit from Yukia Satonaka, it was revealed that Manami was a big fan of Japanese Culture, namely in anime and figurines. Much to her embarrassment and chagrin, Yukia jokingly refers to Manami as the Otaku Maiden and Otaku Princess. :*Her favorite animes included Sailor Moon and a vast plethora of Magical Girl Series. :*Like her father, Manami was a fan of tokusatsu, namely the kaiju and superhero genres such as Godzilla and the Kamen Rider series. However, her favorite was said to be Super Sentai. *Due to a traumatic event caused by Yukia Satonaka in her youth, Manami was deathly terrified of Skeletons, up to a point where she froze on the very sight of them, or immediately upon contact. Behind the Scenes * 's appearance was based on that of Liliana Kranjcar, one of the few main characters from the Light Novel Series, Campione!. Another Poetic Spartan believed the character image was best suited for portraying Kiyoko's and Kei's Daughter. Gallery File:Mana-Lili.jpg File:Mana-Lili1.jpg File:Old-Mana.png File:Old-Mana2.png File:Old-Mana3.png File:Old-Mana4.png References Literature References Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Kenmeiotome Category:Tenshi Category:Shinigami Category:Wisdom Users Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Hama Town Citizens Category:Seta Girls' Academy Category:Hama Weapons Academy Student Category:Students Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Yume Clan